This project explores the role of Interleukin-27 (IL-27) and Th17 cells in a mouse model of central nervous system (CNS) demyelination. Helper-T cells have been shown to be instrumental to the damage caused to the CNS. IL-27 has been shown to both promote and inhibit helper t-cells at different points in their activation;however, it has also been shown to have an overall suppressive effect on EAE. This project looks at the roles of IL-27 and one specific subset of Helper-T cells, Th17 cells, in several different mouse models where the mice get attenuated forms of EAE. This project will help us better understand the immunological underpinnings of CNS demyelination. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project investigates animal models of multiple sclerosis where the animals do not get sick. This research will hopefully lead to a better understanding of how to treat multiple sclerosis in humans.